Npc's
NPC stands for "Non Player Character" They are controlled by a computer and are very important in field of battle. They help supporting boss rushs, destroy ennemy defenses and kill the general. Some of them are very easy to defeat, but some are very tough. Here is a list of NPC's found in-game. Lvl are the beginner server lvls. Soldier/Grunt Lvl 1 These are the easiest NPC's to defeat. A novice could defeat one of them but, they are often in big groups with renforcements spawns. Offensive melee unit. Archer Lvl 2 Annoying ranged NPC's that can snipe you from very far away. They are included in the 5x arrow damage to flyers so DO NOT FLY near them. They are very weak against melee so killing them with a sword is a good idea. Defensive Ranged unit. Mage Lvl 3 This NPC is very close to the archer except instead of bows, it uses magic missle attack that is tracking bullet and is only stopped by walls and trees. They respect the 5x damage to flyers and are very weak against melee so use the same strategy than the archer. Defensive and Offensive ranged unit. Knight/Warrior Lvl 5 These NPC's are harder to beat than the lvl 1's but are still very easy for a lvl 10. They usually are renforcement spawns with grunts or soldiers. Offensive melee unit. Guard/Smasher Lvl 8 The guard is a melee defensive unit for humans. It has a shield and can block melee and ranged. The smasher is an orc NPC and is both an offensive and defensive melee unit. It is a common renforcement spawn. Orc Blademaster Lvl 10 This melee NPC is tough. It deals alot of damage and attacks very fast. It would kill a low lvl with no dificulties and is both an offensive and defensive unit. Captain/Warlord Lvl 13 These melee NPC's are pretty easy for high lvls but can be quite tough for lower lvls. They have a shield, and can block melee and ranged. They can spawn in little groups and kill low lvl players and NPC's. Offensive and defensive unit. Rogue Sorcerer Lvl 13 This is a well known NPC that can be extremly annoying. Most players HATE '''this NPC because it will throw slow and fireballs (see weapons/ spells. This NPC is along with the rogue warrior, golem and assassin, a part of the rogue team in certan maps. It is weak to melee but almost unbeatable with magic so beat him with a sword. Ranged Offensive and Defensive unit. '''Human Royal Guard Lvl 15 This is an offensive and defensive melee NPC that has a shield and is able to block. It usually spawns beside the general to protect it. It can also spawn as renforcement spawns. They are not too big of a deal for max lvl and close to max lvl peoples but can really be a problem for lower lvl because they are usually never alone and can easely block. Rogue Golem Lvl 15 The rogue golem is the tank of the team. They have alot of health and are very slow. They usually stay with other rogues and take the hits to protect offensive units. 'Rogue Assassin Lvl 16 ' The rogue assassin is a quick NPC. It will outspeed a majority of players before hitting them with a sword. They deal alot of damage and are usually in groups with more rogues.